Hinata Gets Hypnotised
by NarHina
Summary: Hinata and Naruto end up going to see a show, but what happens when Hinata is Hypnotised and what mischief will Naruto cause.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Hinata Gets Hypnotised**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This was requested by someone and since it was the first time somebody requested me to do a story Idea I decided to give it a try. Hope you enjoy it I haven't seen an Idea like this before.

* * *

16-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street a thoughtful expression on his face as he did _"Damn it, who am I going to go with."_ He thought as he remembered that all the friends he could find turned him down _"Maybe I shouldn't go it would look weird if I went alone."_ as he mulled over whatever was causing him distress he saw a flash of lavender in one of the alleys and he instantly changed his direction to investigate.

Hinata Hyuga was breathing heavily after her spotting her not so secret, well a secret for him obvious for everyone else. _"I wonder what he's worried about, he looked like he was in deep thought and his face was so fierce."_ Hinata blushed as she recollected the cute face Naruto made and giggled _"Maybe I can help him out."_ She thought and went to peak behind the alley so she could observe her beloved crush from afar for a bit longer.

However, her face transformed into cheery red as she came face to face with said crush, her lavender orbs gazed into the blue abyss of his eyes. Hinata was radiating heat as her mind was overloaded at the unexpected surprise of her crush's sudden appearance in front of her. Worse yet, he was giving her that oh so lovely smile of his, that made fire rush through her veins and her vision start to blur _"No Hinata you can't faint in front of him again."_ Hinata used all of her will power to keep herself afloat, but now seeing his unblurred face made it harder. _"Keep it together…must not faint."_ The Hyuga princess thought desperately.

Sadly, all of her efforts were in vain as Naruto put his big soft, warm hands on her shoulders, eyes sparkling with happiness and proclaimed with his usual enthusiasm "Thank Kami-Sama I found you, I need you right now Hinata-Chan I can't wait any longer, please come with me!" he pleaded as he made the puppy dog eyes.

That was it for Hinata steam came out of her ears, at her crush's declaration and him using Chan for her _"Oh Kami-Sama, he called me Chan and Naruto-Kun can't wait, he wants me to cum with him."_ The steam girl squealed in her head as she missed interpreted what he said and images of what she thought he wanted to do flashed into her mind. _"Oh, thank you Kami-Sama."_

Unfortunately, as she thanked whatever god that was torturing her, her vision darkened and she fainted right into her beloved's waiting arms. _**"NOOOOO! Not now all my dreams were about to come true, why Kami-Sama, why!"**_ She cursed with the last of her consciousness.

"Crap! Hinata-Chan, wake up, Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed as he felt the girl go limp in his arms and was burning up.

Thinking she was sick like Naruto foolishly always thinks Naruto picked Hinata up bridle style and shouted with worry "Don't worry Hinata-Chan I'll get you help!" he said as started running to the hospital full speed ahead.

Hinata gave a pleasure filled moan as he did, having a delicious fantasists fuelled by the arms, she was in, Naruto panicked mistaking the moan that was she was hurt as he doubled his pace.

* * *

Naruto jumped across the roofs of Konoha at high speed Hinata was waking up.

She could feel something nice and warm warped around her like a blanket and she loved it, it was so soft and comfortable.

She wrapped her arms around whatever it was and snuggled into the object, she felt a strange sensation like she was falling and what was wrapped around her tighten, then a jolt woke her up and she slammed into whatever was below her.

Shocked by the jolt Hinata quickly shook off her tiredness, but as her mind waked up it smiled the lovely scent of earth, leaves, orange and…something else as she snuggled her nose and took a deep breath and then released a content sigh as she identified the last scent. "Ramen…wait what."

Hinata shot up as soon as she identified that sweet aroma she was smelling was her beloveds and blushed brightly as she saw the love of her life looking up at her a faint blush on his cheeks and in a daze.

Some further investigation, she realised that she was lying on top of him, strangling his waist in an intimate way and the blush spread to the rest of her body as she started radiating heat from her whole body.

* * *

Naruto recovered from his daze, as his mind worked through the events that lead to this moment. One second he was enjoying having a shy Hyuga in his arms as he rushed her to the hospital. Next thing he knew said Hyuga swung her arms around his head and snuggled into his neck, where he could feel the delicious sensation of her every breath on his neck. Finally, he felt himself falling, because all that happened in midair, where he fell to the ground after making sure the girl in his arms was safe.

When he recovered from his fall, he saw a beautiful girl snuggling into his jacket and sniffing like a dog as if it was the best smelling thing on the planet, he then saw Hinata shot up and a strangely comforting and pleasurable warmth radiating from his waist, only to see that shy Hinata was straddling him.

Hinata jumped off Naruto, blushing madly as she apologised "Oh K-kami-Sama…I-I'm so sorry N-Naruto-Kun..I-I don't know what happened." Hinata stuttered, even though she enjoyed every second of it.

"Ahhh" Naruto groaned in pain and disappointment, still out of breath and slightly dazed from his fall.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Hinata asked as with concern as she rushed to help him up.

As Naruto mind went back to walking normally or at least normal for him "Yeah, I'm alright…what about you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you faint." He told her, causing the girl to blush, which he secretly enjoyed and though he was in slight pain, from what he could remember, said events of the fall weren't all bad.

"I'm…sorry I'm ok... I-I…. didn't mean to faint, I was just taken by surprise." Hinata stammered out embarrassed at the turn of events.

"Don't worry about it, do you need me to take you to the hospital you seem to be burning up." Naruto said concern in his voice as he stretched a hand to the red Hinata, making her blush warmer.

Hinata backed away, afraid of fainting again if he touched her so soon. "I-I'm fine… but do you need…to go to the Hospital you look hurt." Hinata asked as she watched Naruto wince as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment his nervous tick causing him pain from the bump on his head.

"Neh, I'm alright give me a few minutes and I'll be as good as new." He said and an awkward silence enveloped the two.

"Say…Hinata-Chan" Naruto said nervously, breaking the silence and Hinata was on cloud nine as he used the Chan suffix. "I was… wondering if you like to see a show with me… I asked everyone else, but they're busy… and I don't want to go alone." Naruto half pleaded, flushed as a blush of embarrassment coloured his face when he asked her _"Damn it, what's wrong with me It wasn't this hard when I asked everyone earlier."_ He contemplated as he scratched his cheek, unable to wonder why asking her to go out with him as friends seemed so difficult.

Hinata gasp in surprise as her crush asked her… of all people out, sure it wasn't a date, but it was still just the two of them alone, no one else going to see the show with them. "N-Naruto-Kun…I'll love to go with you." Hinata breathed out.

"Great! It's a date!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement and grabbed hold of her hand much to the girl's delight.

" _Oh gosh i-it's…a date and he's holding my hand."_ Hinata blushed as she thought what her Naruto-Kun just called it and thanked whatever god was watching over her for the chance to go on a date with her beloved Naruto-Kun.

" _Wait is this really a date."_ Naruto asked himself with a blush _"well she didn't really object, so I guess it is."_ Naruto finished, feeling oddly happy with the thought of going on a date with the Hyuga girl as he tightened his grip on her hand. _"Her hand, it's so soft and warm…it feels nice."_ The orange ninja mused as he made his way hand in hand with Hinata to the show, he wanted to see.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto arrived to the tent the show was taking place, Hinata looked at the giant sign that said **"The Amazing Jimbo, Hypnotist Extraordinaire!"** There was a picture of a man with purple leather clothes and a hat, who had a moustache.

"A Hypnotist show?" Hinata asked never having been to one before.

"Yeah, this guy's going to be in the village for a while and I wanted to see him, apparently they can mess with your mind and make you do stuff, it's going to be so cool." Naruto told her bouncing up and down as they wait in the queue, earning a giggle from Hinata.

When they finally arrived at the ticket vendor, Naruto paid for both of their ticks before Hinata could even get her purse out.

Hinata gave him a long and was about to tell him she could pay for herself, when Naruto told her "What kind of date, would I be if I didn't pay for a beautiful woman." Being referred to as his date, shut the Hyuga up as she looked away blushing.

" _ **Oh Kami-Sama, Naruto-Kun's really treating this as a date!"**_ Inner Hinata squealed.

The ticket vender who just happened to be a woman herself was gushing over the cute couple and gave them two tickets for seats in the front of the stage, she gave both of them a wink as they pass. Which caused Naruto to blush and Hinata to get slightly possessive as she hugged Naruto's arm, which made the vender giggle more.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata quickly took their seats at the front and after a few minutes of waiting, drum rolls begin to play and a spotlights shined on the staged zigzagging as a voice called out **"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls, and anything else that may be in the audience tonight, I present you the Hypnotist Extraordinaire!"** the drum roll got faster and all the spotlights focused on the centre of the stage **. "The Amazing Jimbo!"** The man on the sign outside was standing on centre stage, bowing to the audience who all clapped at the entrance.

"Thank you, thank you, I hope you all have a lovely night as I demonstrate just how complicated the inner depths of the Human mind can be!" Jimbo spoke and it was carried all over the room by the speakers scatted about.

"Now before I begin I will need a volunteer, how about you pretty young lady at the front, want to get hypnotised!" Jimbo called as pointed at someone in the audience and one of the spotlights shone on Hinata.

"M-me…I-I…. don't." Hinata blushed as literally everyone in the tent was focused on her.

"Now don't worry miss, there's nothing to worry about, I'm a professional, come up here and impress your boyfriend!" Jimbo called out, getting a whistle of agreements from the audience.

"Bo-boyfriend!" Hinata said, shocked blushing madly as he called her and Naruto a couple, in front of hundreds of people.

"Come on Hinata-Chan do it, it will be fun." Naruto told her as he put a hand on his back.

Hinata looked to Naruto and saw the excitement and delight, in his eyes _"That's right Naruto-Kun's never gone to events like this before."_ Hinata thought before she stood up and thought determinedly _"I'll do it for Naruto-Kun."_

"That's it girl come up here." Jimbo asked and Hinata slowly made her way upstage, the spotlight following her, she felt like fainting, being the centre of attention in front of so many people, but Naruto's constant encouragement kept her going.

All the audience thought it was cute seeing the so called blond boyfriend, cheer his so called shy girlfriend on and added their own encouragement.

Hinata was now standing in front of the stage and gulped being in front of so many people.

"Ok, miss are you ready, just relax." Jimbo told Hinata in a soft voice as he singled for the audience to quiet down, which Naruto found difficult, but he kept all his focus on Hinata. "Breathe in and out." Hinata did this and relaxed a bit.

Jimbo kept talking softly, "Now I am going to touch you softly on the head and shoulder and you will feel a slight tug, there's nothing to worry about and you are in no danger, during the process you will remain standing up, ok." He told her and Hinata nodded.

"Good now relax and keep an open mind, now are you ready to be hypnotised?" The Hypnotist asked his volunteer.

"Y-yes!" Hinata squeaked with a blush.

"Good, now take my hand." He told her, holding out his right hand, she grabbed it with her right hand and his left came up to her shoulder.

"Now look into my eyes, focus on them only" He continued with the act, Hinata forced on the mans eyes not leaving them for a second.

Jimbo started lightly shaking Hinata's hand as he whispered and then in one quick movement he gave her arm a slight tug and bent her head down as he said "sleep!"

Hinata went into a slight slouch, but still remained standing, you couldn't see it, but her eyes were closed under her bangs.

Naruto watched in anticipation as the show continued, Jimbo went up to Hinata and told her "Now you will wake up and dance around like a ballerina until I tell you to stop at which point you will fall back into a deep sleep."

Hinata woke up surprised at the sudden black out, then her arms started to come up and she jumped, swinging her arms about as she did, doing a spin in midair as the spotlight followed her. "W-what's happening" Hinata blushed as she jumped into the air.

The audience was stunned as Hinata skilfully spun like a ballerina prodigy, as she landed, she kept spinning, before she skipped across the stage in one fluid move.

She spun and spun, dancing across the stage, she swung her arms in arcs and as she started to gather up a sweat she seemed to sparkle, thanks to the spotlight.

Naruto was mesmerised as he watched Hinata and was, reminded him of an event from his past as Hinata skilfully danced in a way he only saw once before from the waterfall girl years ago "Hinata Wow." He whispered.

Hinata was blushing bright red as she danced, but her dancing only got better and better everyone was entranced by her, she caught sight of Naruto, looking at her with a look of awe on his face _"Naruto-Kun's watching me."_ Hinata thought and her body seemed to move twice as well as before and she started to enjoy herself and laughed as she continued her serenade of movement.

A few of the boyfriends in the house were hit by their dates as they paid too close attention to Hinata.

* * *

After a few minutes the performer told her to stop and Hinata slowly stopped before she slumped and fell asleep again.

"Now wasn't that a wonderful show everyone." The audience clapped with vigour as they brought out of their own trance Naruto being the most vocal.

"Now for the next act." Jimbo said as he walked up to Hinata "You will speak like a cat, saying Nyo or meow during and at the end of each sentence, while acting like a cat and making cat poses, until I tell you to stop." Jimbo said and Hinata woke up, not as surprised as before.

"Now miss what is your name?" Jimbo asked.

Hinata stared at him confused until she answered "I'm Hinata Hyuga-Nyo!" Hinata squealed as she put her hands in front of her and closed them to make them like paws as she lifted one leg up.

Realising what she said and was doing, Hinata blushed before she asked "What the-Nyo-am I doing-Meow." Hinata asked cutely as she rubbed her eyes' like a cat.

Hinata was blushing madly as every time she spoke she would do a cat girl pose and go Nyo and Meow.

Hinata was all fours as she stretched like a cat and yawned a long "Nyooo!", when she stopped she sat on her butt, her legs bent like a cat and hands curled at the front as she sat down and licked the back of her paw…I mean hand.

"Nyo-Please make it-Nyo-stop-Meow." She pleaded as she gave the audience, puppy… sorry begging cat eyes, as her eye's widened and sparkled and tears started well up making everyone go "Awe!"

Hinata stared at Naruto and was completely embarrassed as she blushed and looked right into his eyes. " _Nyo-Naruto-Meow is watching, I-Nyo can't even escape into my Meow-thoughts."_ Hinata complained and she looked right at Naruto, seeing that she had one hundred percent of his attention like never before and was entranced by her. _"Maybe it's-Meow, Not-Nyo bad- Meow."_ Hinata thought as she blushed, thinking of herself going Meow in front of her Naruto-Kun wearing a skimpy cat outfit with ears and a tail, she quickly shook the thoughts away.

Unfortunately, Naruto was having the same exact thoughts as he blushed and looked at Hinata thinking about her going Meow in the same cat outfit, with dark blue fur.

"Ok enough." The hypnotist stated and Hinata a stopped, still burning red at the thoughts of her acting like a cat girl for Naruto and embarrassed he saw all that.

"Is that a blush I see; got something you'll like to say." Jimbo asked the quiet girl getting a squeak form her.

"N-No!" She told him.

"Ok then miss you are dismissed, but first sleep." He commanded and Hinata slumped again. "Now for the next twenty-four hours whenever someone pokes you on the forehead you shall enter this trance and accept any suggestion." He told the Hyuga, before he released her, Hinata bowed and went off the stage without even knowing that he gave her another suggestion.

She was embarrassed as everyone clapped and Naruto cheered as loud as he could, when Hinata got to her seat next to him, he hugged "That was amazing Hinata-Chan, you were really amazing." He praised.

Hinata blushed at the contact, but was more than happy to accept it and her beloved's praise.

* * *

The show continued, they saw a couple get their personality's switched, a family that all acted like animals and some a group of random people doing breakdancing while rapping.

Naruto and Hinata left the tent, both thinking their date went very well, after they got a bit further away, Naruto decided to try the last suggestion the Hypnotist gave her, he looked at Hinata causing her to blush.

"Hinata-Chan" Naruto whispered as he leaned in closer their faces almost touching.

As Hinata blushed as Naruto's face approached her's she thought _"Oh Kami-Sama is he going to kiss me!"_ She mentally squealed and she closed her eyes and pushed her head up expecting a kiss.

But instead she felt a soft tap on her forehead and she slumped entering the trance again.

Naruto was bouncing up and down as he saw it work and thought about what he could do, he thought tapping the ground as he did a thinking pose, a light bulb appeared as he thought of the perfect idea.

"Hinata-Chan will forget your name until I say it." He told her and Hinata woke up.

Hinata looked around and her crush in confusion as she thought _"What the hell happened to my kiss!"_ She mentally shouted in anguish, being so close to making one of her dreams come true.

Naruto waved his hand in front of her to bring her out of her thoughts and get her attention. "Hey!" He said.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, her head bending slightly making her cute.

"What's your name?" He asked her with his fox like grin on his face.

"What?" Hinata asked, confused why he's asking _"He knows my name is…Wait, what is my name?"_ Hinata thought panicking slightly as a blush made its way to her face

"What's your name?" Naruto asked again wearing a Cheshire grin.

Hinata was flushed as no matter how hard she tried, for the life of her, she couldn't remember her own name. Smell tears came to her eyes as she panicked _"Oh Kami-Sama what is my name?"_

Hinata looked at Naruto embarrassed as she whispered "I don't know." She started to cry, at how she could forgot her own name in front of her crush.

Naruto started to panic himself at seeing her cry and said "Hinata-Chan it's ok." At hearing her own name, she remembered it instantly and she blushed brightly as Naruto hugged her.

She hid herself in his jacket as she asked him "Naruto-Kun what happened, why couldn't I remember my own name?" she calmed down as she smelled the familiar sent of him as she buried her face into his jacket.

"It's ok Hinata-Chan, I promise nothing's wrong." He reassured her, rubbing her back and promised himself he wouldn't do anything that could make her panic too much.

Hinata just nodded as she hugged Naruto and enjoyed being in his big strong arms and feeling his chest on hers, Naruto blushed as he felt her hug him tighter and he could make feel her chest digging into his.

They came apart much to both their disappointment, Naruto smiled and poked Hinata's forehead for a second time.

"Your feet will be stuck to the floor until I say so." He smirked, think that this suggestion should be safe.

Hinata woke up and Naruto stepped back as he said "Come on lets go." As Hinata went to move she unconsciously channelled chakra to her feet and they stuck to the floor and she fell.

"Naruto-Kun!" She cried, out, and she landed on him, causing them both to fall.

As they fell to the ground Naruto's arms wrapped around her and she blushed, as her face dug into his stomach and she breathed in his scent deeply relaxing as if he was a drug.

Naruto cheeks warmed as they turned a shade of red and he blushed "Y-you alright Hinata-Chan." He stuttered slightly as the ebony haired girl sniffed his jacket and snuggled into it as she nodded.

"I-I'm ok Naruto-Kun…I don't know what happened, I just couldn't move." Hinata told him as she laid on him hugging his stomach, Naruto could feel the blush on her face as it radiated warmth.

"It's alright Hinata-Chan let me help you up." He said taking one of her hands in his and both were thrilled to be holding hands again.

"Now just take one step forward, before we go again." He spoke and Hinata nodded, taking one step forward slowly and then another as Naruto lead her by the hand.

Both enjoyed their little game as Naruto lead Hinata a few steps.

Naruto held Hinata hand and had an Idea, he quickly poked Hinata and watched as she slumped over still holding his hand as she once again entered a daze.

"Hinata-Chan you are not, to let go of my hand, no matter what until I say so." He ordered and he felt Hinata's hand tighten as she held his.

Hinata was slightly confused at how she seemed to keep blacking out, but she forgot as soon as Naruto asked her "Say Hinata-Chan, while don't we finish our date with some ramen." He said eagerly, as he thought about eating Ramen.

Hinata blushed at least twenty shades of red as she nodded her head repeatedly, making Naruto chuckle because she looked like a bobble head. _ **"OH YES! THIS IS REALLY A DATE!"**_ Hinata screamed, until now she assumed Naruto, was only saying it as a date to be nice, but the fact that he referred to it as such not once, nor twice, but three times. Had Hinata walking on air, as she lived one of her most cherished dreams, and hoped that two more of them would come true tonight. _"I hope he kisses me and we become an official couple."_ Hinata dreamt before her inner self spoke up _**"Who cares if he kisses us, just go out there and give him a big peck on those soft lips of his they're calling for us! We have full rights to do as we please as his date!"**_ Hinata was tempted to do just that, but was more focused on the do whatever she pleased part and blushed red as some over PG images came to mind and she gave a perverted giggle.

"Hinata-Chan are you alright." Naruto asked as his date started giggling almost insanely.

"I'm just fine Naruto-Kun." His date responded in a sweet voice as she hugged his arm and pressed it into her chest, making Naruto blush, to Hinata amusement. _**"We'll do much more later!"**_ both inner and outer Hinata giggled pervertedly again as she presses Naruto's arm more into her.

Naruto developed a full body blush as she did and was walking a bit stiffly, which was either ignored or unnoticed by the Hyuga princess stuck to his arm.

The two love birds made their way to Naruto's favourite restaurant.

* * *

In some distant village a white spiky hair pervert stood up straight from doing his research, as a shiver went up his spine _"My godson, is finally making me proud and becoming a man."_ Jiraiya thought with tears in his eyes. As he wiped them off a cloud of white smoke enveloped him and then something blasted out of it.

The perverted Toad sage was flying on the back of giant told as he shouted pervertedly **"To Konoha, S class research awaits!"** The pervert shouted across the night sky, as women screamed at him as they saw him escape into the starry night.

* * *

As the couple arrived at what Naruto dubbed the greatness ramen stand to grace the planet, Naruto felt a shiver _"Why do I think Ero-Sennin, is going to do something prevented involving me."_

"Naruto-Kun is something wrong?" Hinata questioned with worry, having felt him shiver.

"Yeah, everything's alright come on, let's finish our date." Naruto told her as he dragged her the rest of the way and she smiled at how enthusiastic he gets when ramen is involved.

Naruto and Hinata entered the stand and were met with a squeal as Ayame gushed at the couple "Awe you guys are so adorable." She said and squealed as they both looked away blushing.

Both of them sat down and Naruto went to reach for the chopsticks only to be unable, to pick them up because of a certain hand attached to his _"Crap I didn't think of this! I suck at eating with my left hand."_ Naruto panicked and right when he was going to give in and tell Hinata to let go.

"What? I can't let go of your hand!" Hinata exclaimed, in surprise.

Ayame looked at the two connected hands and smirked, thinking that Hinata just didn't want to let go and winked at her "Then I guess you'll just have to feed each other, One lovers special coming up."

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed, but Naruto didn't say anything actually wanting Hinata to feed him, never having had a girl feed him before.

Ayame brought a super-sized bowl and placed it between Hinata and Naruto. "Wait! There's only one!" Naruto shouted.

"While of course it is the lovers special, you have to share." Ayame giggled as she hands out a pair of chopstick to the two.

Hinata picked up some of the noddle and presented it to Naruto, Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken and his whole body heat up like it was on fire as he blushed and accepted the noodles with a "Thank you."

Naruto was in heaven, the ramen tasted better than usual and a beautiful girl was feeding him, this was officially the greatest moment in his life.

Naruto gave a content sigh as he finished the offered noddle and then went to grab on for Hinata, his chopsticks awkward since he was using his left hand.

After a few misses that ended up covering Hinata face in some of the soup she was finally able to catch the elusive noddle in her mouth, by lowing her head on it quickly before it could get away.

However, in the process she ended up kissing Naruto's finger, causing both to blush, Hinata started sucking in the noddle while still kissing Naruto finger nibbling it and suckling which caused Naruto to moan.

After several minutes of Hinata feeding Naruto and Hinata purposely sucking Naruto's hand to get the noodles they were finally almost finished and on the last noddle.

Both sucked in the noddle at the same time only to see that the noddle they both had in their mouth was linked.

" _ **Yes, we're going to kiss, finally!"**_ Inner Hinata screamed as she achieved not only her dream of feeding Naruto, but also her first kiss with him and what's more in a romantic situation.

Hinata closed her eyes and started sucking on the noodle vigorously, Naruto watched as she did and he realised what they were about to do _"What the hell"_ Naruto shrugged as he started sucking in the noddle.

They were inches apart when they the noodle broke, they both kept sucking, while moving forward eye's closed and when they both got to the end of their half and Hinata ended up kissing right at the centre of his neck just below his jaw, since Naruto was taller than her and his chin was resting on her head.

Hinata suckled the offered skin and Naruto moaned as she did, before she opened her eyes, realising this wasn't her beloved's lips and she released the skin that was in her mouth with a pop, leaving a big red love bite that had left both flustered and blushing up a storm.

" _Fuck! I was so close."_ Hinata thought frustratingly _**"Who cares, we marked him as ours and it's in a place that he can't hide, everyone will know he is ours now!"**_ inner Hinata laughed maliciously and both sides of Hinata decided to call it a victory now that no one else will go after **their man.**

Naruto was blushing profoundly, after Hinata just suckled his neck and he was sure it left a mark. "S-say… Hinata, why don't I walk you home now." Naruto asked with a hint of stutter as he blushed and was unable to look her in the eyes.

Hinata nodded and the two left the Ramen stand, both embarrassed about what happened and disappointed that they never actually kissed.

If the two paid more attention they would have spotted that Ayame recorded the whole thing since they arrived and was going to tease the couple like no tomorrow, when they next came.

* * *

Naruto walked Hinata hand in hand with Hinata, the hypnotic suggestion still active attaching her hand to his.

As Naruto walked, he decided to try something he turned to Hinata and thought it was cute how she blushing, he poked her forehead again, their hands still stuck together.

"Hinata-Chan I want you to act like Sakura-Chan, until I tell you to stop." Naruto told her, while she was in her trance.

Naruto was thinking since he likes Hinata a lot, if she acted like the one he had a crush on he'll like her a lot more, though he couldn't shake the sinking feeling he had as he told her and felt really bad telling her, though he did think it would be funny to see Hinata act like someone else and be more outgoing than usual.

Naruto waited, and within a few seconds Hinata did something he never thought she would do, she punched Naruto full force. **"What the fuck are you doing!"** Hinata growled out her eyes blazed in anger **"Let go of my fucking hand, you baka!"** she roared punching him again, sending Naruto flying into the wall and then Hinata crashed on top of him, still attached to his hand.

Naruto looked at the girl that was always kind and sweet to him before and was scared shitless as she acted like the one he thought he loved.

Naruto felt a pang of self-loathing and guilt as he looked at the Hinata, her kind, gentle eyes were filled with anger and hatred as she prepared to hit him.

Naruto was crying, Hinata punching him hurt so much more, not because it was stronger, but because she was the one doing it the only person who never hurt him.

He felt scared, he was ok with Sakura hurting him and was used to it, but seeing Hinata act like that her he hated it. He always put up with Sakura crap because she was his friend and he thought she cared about him, but now he can't see any care in Hinata's eyes and she looked like she was going to kill him.

" _Is this really how Sakura is, how could I be so blind to it"_ Naruto thought as he huddled over himself protectively _"I want Hinata-Chan, back I hate how she is, I hate how Sakura is!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind as he cried, having one of his most precious people hurt him was his worst nightmare.

Hinata was about to deal another blow, tears were in her eyes as she did, seeing Naruto huddled and whimpering because of her, made her heart break, but she couldn't stop before the punch can land Naruto cried **"STOP!"** Hinata fist stopped inches from the trembling Naruto's face.

"Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry!" Hinata cried as tears fell from her eyes, she was full on sobbing at having hurt her beloved. "I-I…d-don't know what came over me." She cried.

As Naruto heard that normal Hinata was back, he felt absolutely relived and he jumped on Hinata hugging her for all she's worth and crying into her jacket "I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, I'm sorry, I don't want you to act like Sakura, I hate the way she is, I want you to just be yourself, I love how you are!" Naruto cried and kept saying it. Naruto realised that even though he lets Sakura hit him, he hated it, but was so used to it, he never tried to stop it.

Experiencing the same pain from the person he least expected and the only one to ever truly be nice to him hurt him so much, his worst nightmare was his precious people hating him. He also realised that he loves how Hinata is, how she blushes when he teases, how she always affection to him, just how kind and loving she always is. He loves her not Sakura _"How could I have been so blind to how much I love, until I lost her."_

Hinata was happy, to hear that Naruto hated, how Sakura acted, she knew that he hated being hit by one of his friends she's always known it by how afraid he always looks when Sakura goes to hit him, but he never did anything about it not wanting to lose his friend.

Hinata hugged Naruto with tears in her own eye's and apologised to him, she never wanted to hurt him, to be like Sakura of all people.

"Naruto-Kun I'm so sorry." She cried.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, it was my fault." He told her and was about to confess about all hypnotic suggestions he gave her, but she cut him off.

"No, it's my fault! I-I… hit you and hurt you, please tell me what I can do to make it up to you, I'll do anything." She cried and Naruto wiped her tears and accidentally touching her forehead and Hinata entreated the trance.

"Well, you could always give me a lap dance." Naruto joked, hoping to see her embarrassed and blushing, craving to see the Hinata he loves after that dreadful experience.

However, he was mistakenly surprised when Hinata started to grind into him "Epp, w-what's going… on I can't c-control my b-body." Hinata squeaked.

"Crap it's the hypnosis" Naruto moaned as Hinata grinned into him hard and Hinata moaned too.

"Hypnotises, but that was done hours ago!" Hinata squeaked and moaned as she rubbed her chest on him.

"Yeah, but before you were finished, he… gave you one last suggestion, where that for the next 24 hours, you will enter the trance….Ahh….and accept any suggestions given by anyone." Naruto confessed flushed as Hinata danced on him.

The gears in Hinata's mind worked and it all came together, she was about to say something when Naruto started shouting "I'm sorry, you forgetting your name, you not being able to move your feet, you being glued to my hand, which you can let go now." And as he said it Hinata let go of his hand and stood up giving twirl and giving Naruto a chance to get up before she grinned into him.

"And you acting like Sakura and somehow this, which I didn't mean to do." Naruto confessed everything he did today.

Hinata should feel angry, but every command he gave was only made for innocent fun and lead to her having lots of the most romantic and happiest moments in her life with the one she loves that she only dreamed of.

Beside the one before where she acted like Sakura, but seeing how she ended up turning him into a sobbing mess _"He's really already paid for that one and it's not like the current suggestion bad or anything."_ Hinata thought as she wrapped herself around Naruto and breathed down his neck, pushing her breast into his back. _"And it's not like I didn't enjoy most of his suggestions and wouldn't have done them if he just asked anyway."_ She smiled at Naruto's reaction to her little dance.

But she could tell he felt incredibly guilty and needed to do something before he forgave himself. "Naruto-Kun I forgive you" She said, leaning on him, her face inches from his. "But you have to do something for me after you stop me." She whispered seductively in his ear causing him to shiver.

" _Yep hypnosis is definitely not a bad think, it just lets me do stuff I'm normally too shy to do and depending on the suggestion I can have more or less total control on what I do."_ Hinata smiled a plan forming in her mind.

As Hinata told him to stop her, he poked her in the forehead and when she entered the trance he ordered her to stop.

A few seconds later Hinata was helping Naruto up and he was apologising "I'm so sorry..." He was cut off by Hinata figure. "No need Naruto-Kun I enjoyed our date immensely" she sighed dreamily at the memory of their first date and that there was many more to come.

"I forgive you, but I want you to do something for me, ok?" She asked and Naruto nodded, willing to do anything to make Hinata happy after everything he's done.

"Great!" She squeaked and held out her hand "Grab my hand and keep an open mind" she commanded and Naruto followed it to the letter without hesitation.

"Now look into my eyes and only focus on them." She told him and Naruto stared into her lovely lavender orbs completely entranced, Hinata blushed, but forced herself to keep eye contact.

She gently pulled his arm down, then did the same with his head as he told him to "Sleep" Naruto went limp in her arms since she didn't reinforce the idea that he would remain standing.

She smiled evilly as she whispered a command to him and Naruto woke up.

Naruto was surprised to have blacked out, as he looked at Hinata, he went and poked her in the forehead again unconsciously _"Crap I didn't want to do that, oh well as long as I don't say anything' its ok."_ He thought in relief having had more than enough hypnotism for one day, sadly his mouth had other plans "Hinata-Chan you are to do whatever you want to me and live out your most deepest and darkest desires and fantasies." He demanded of her. _"Wait! What the fuck I didn't want to do that! But it just came out on its own."_

As Hinata came back to herself, she gave Naruto a seductive smile "Listen Hinata-Chan for some reason I-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata kissing him, shoving her tongue in his mouth as she tasted, him. All the emotion and desire she had for him were freed, released like a dam, unrestrained and she can finally do all the things to Naruto she was too shy to do before.

" _What the hell?"_ Naruto thought, as Hinata assaulted his mouth, he knew he should stop this, but for the life of him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it and before he knew it he was returning Hinata kiss with as much vigour as he could.

Hinata smiled as she thought back to what she told Naruto to do after hypnotising him.

 _Hinata held Naruto's head to her chest and whispered in a seductive voice "You are to poke me again and hypnotise me into living out my deepest darkest desires and fantasies and let me do whatever I want to you without resistances."_

Hinata smiled and started pulling and drag Naruto into the Hyuga compound now that she can do whatever she wants to him without her shyness getting in the way.

* * *

On a nearby roof a perverted sage was writing viciously on a notepad, as he watched with a telescope, as the Hyuga Princesses dragged his apprentice off to do whatever she pleased with him. "You are a gold mine kid; I couldn't be any prouder then I am of you now. Damn Lucky bastard" Jiraiya muttered as he scribbled down the notes for his next book "Icha Icha Hypnotic!" Jiraiya laughed pervertedly as he watched his godson become a man.

* * *

The next day Naruto was joining Hinata for breakfast at her house Neji walked in and went wide eyed as he saw Naruto "What the hell are you doing here!" He shouted and both Hinata and Naruto blushed and after a few seconds Neji realised what they did "Bastard I'll kill you!" Neji charged, but Hinata stopped.

"Hinata get out the way." He demanded of his cousin.

"Ok, put first grab my hand and relax." She told, Neji did as he was told and relaxed as he looked into his cousin's eyes. "Good now stand firmly and keep an open mind." Neji did just that as he thought about killing Naruto for defiling his little sister figure.

Hinata smiled as she lightly pulled Neji's arm and then head down the whispered sleep. Neji went into a trance. "You are going to tell TenTen exactly how you feel and then give the most amazing time of her life." Hinata ordered.

A few seconds later Neji woke up and was walking to the door "Wait stop! What's happening I can't control my body! Damn you Naruto when I get my hands on you I'll kill-" He shouted as he left the compound and then went out to look for TenTen screaming death threats for Naruto.

"You sure that was wise to do?" Naruto asked his new girlfriend and lover.

"Of course, he'll thank me for it after all it's what brought us together and he can't complain if he does it to" She said she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"I love you Hinata-Hime" Naruto whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

"I love Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered back before they kissed again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go that took about 8 hours of nonstop typing to do and 1 hour of proof reading and checking as best I can, now I don't know a lot about hypnotism so sorry if anything isn't correct.

I did this because someone requested it and even though I enjoyed writing it I need to get back to my other stories.

I won't accept request much since I have my own story and plus 30 other ideas I need to start on my profile.

But if you don't mind waiting, I may accept one-shot request if I like it, but it may take me months to finish. And if you don't mind waiting years, then I will also accept request to put multi-chapter stories in my endless queue of stories to do.

 **Please Review:)**

And check out my community below.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
